Love As True As Aliens
by Mae Winterwraith
Summary: The tough Misaki Ayuzawa is the daughter of the wealthy Sakuya and Minako Ayuzawa. Misaki absolutely hates her father, whom is never home and "knows what's best." What happens when the Ayuzawa's sworn enemy, the Walker family, signs a contract declaring peace if the eldest daughter, Misaki, marries a son of their's, Takumi Usui? What happens when more secrets are revealed?
1. Chapter 1: Big News

So yeah... I thought this up...

**Hey guys! Hope you'll enjoy this!**

* * *

"Misaki-sama!" a young man called.

A 17 year-old woman with black hair and amber eyes sat on a couch, her legs crossed. She was leaned back and relaxed. In her hands was a knife in which she was sharpening.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Minako-sama wishes to see you," he replied, staring in awe at the shining blade of the knife.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "I've been sharpening this for months, Janes-kun. It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"Y-Yeah, but it's looked better than ever. I remember when you first got it and it was so dull and rusty. However, when it landed in your hands, it became full of life and sharp."

Misaki blushed. "Thanks. So where's Mom?"

"She's in the bedroom.

"Alright," Misaki said, standing up from the couch and gracefully walking to her mother's chambers.

She opened the door to the room and leaned on the frame. "You called?"

Minako, looking at the window, sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes. Come in and close the door. This is very important."

Misaki shrugged, did as she asked, and sat down on the futon. "Why so serious?"

Minako's chuckles were obviously fake and out of nervousness as she hugged her daughter.

"Do you know the Walker family?"

Misaki scoffed. "Who wouldn't? They're practically the richest people in_ all_ of Tokyo. Not to mention they hate this family's guts. Then again, that's about all I know."

"Can you promise not to get mad at me?" her mother asked, which brought worry to Misaki.

"Well... It depends-"

"Listen," Minako interrupted. "Your father, Sakuya, has arranged a relationship agreement to bring peace between the two families. I can understand if you object, but the contract has already been signed."

Misaki's eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about, mom?!"

Minako finally let tears escape her eyes. "You and a son of the Walker family will have to be engaged. It has been decided that you are now the fiance of their son, Takumi Usui. I'm so sorry!"

"How-? What?!"

"Listen, I can help you escape. Sakuya said that you would have to live in that horrible Walker house! I can't allow that to happen to my own daughter!" Minako rambled.

"Mother-"

"But what if more conflict arises in this family?" Minako interrupted again. "If I let my daughter go, will it be worth the risk?!"

"Mom I-" Misaki tried again.

"I have to! Okay Misaki, pack your things and we'll go, hurry!" Minako stood up suddenly. "We'll go to France and change our names to Han and Bon! Suzuna can be Gretta!"

"MOM! Damn it, listen!" Misaki screamed.

Minako stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mom, I'll go. The lives of hundreds are worth more than one life like mine. I'll be fine."

"Mi...Misa... I can't let...let... you go... What will they do to you?" Minako sobbed, embracing her daughter yet again.

"Mom," Misaki started, placing her hands on her mother's shoulders. "I'll be fine. I'm tough. If they so much as hurt a hair on this family's followers and people, I'll make sure they regret it. Trust me. It's better with everyone else safe and sound."

"Are...are you sure? You have to go first thing in the morning..."

"I'm sure, Mom. Now excuse me as I pack. I can't keep my beloved _father _waiting, can I now?" Misaki said sarcastically, shedding a few tears. _All that man's ever done is tear this family apart._

* * *

"Misaki?" her mother whispered and walked into her bedroom, where she found her beautiful daughter sleeping.

Amber eyes slowly opened, with her mouth following suit by yawning.

"What time is it?" Misaki asked tiredly.

"It's 5:00 in the morning." Minako smiled sadly at her daughter and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Shit, that's early!" she exclaimed. "What kind of time schedule does that man have?"

Her mother shrugged. "He told me to wake you up before eight. I figured that you would want to say your farewells to everyone before you had to depart."

Misaki frowned. Her eyes held back tears. _I don't want to leave them. _She rubbed her eyes.

"Did you talk to Suzuna about it?" Misaki questioned, wondering about her younger sister's take on the situation.

Minako shook her head. "Not yet."

"Tell Suzuna what?"

Misaki and Minako screamed as they found Suzuna in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"Mom, you have no idea how to whisper, do you?"

Minako sighed and gave a light chuckle. "I guess not. Come here." She motioned for her youngest daughter to sit next to her.

"What are you guys keeping from me?" Suzuna weakly demanded, too tired to be angry.

Misaki took a deep breath. "Father has set an arranged marriage for me. I'm going to be married to Usui Takumi."

"Oh."

Silence erupted, lasting around 5 minutes.

"That isn't bad I guess. I heard he's really sexy," Suzuna finally spoke up.

Misaki's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, according to the media, he's the sexiest man alive. My friends at school fantasize about him. He seems to not be interested in any woman, though."

Misaki lay there, surprised. "So you're not upset that I'm engaged to the sworn goddamn enemy of the Ayuzawa family?"

"No."

Misaki scratched the back of her head."Oh..."

Minako rubbed her temples. "Misaki go get ready while I talk to your sister."

"...Okay..."

Misaki walked out of the room and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Minako turned to Suzuna.

"Now, about that boy being attractive... do you have a picture? I'm curious."

"Of course." Suzuna looked back at her mom."I have plenty from my friends."

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is my official first story... I don't really know how I like how it is so far even though this is the first chapter... I know they're a little OOC... So yeah, tell me what you think and maybe you can help me set up what'll happen next... I've already got the 2nd chapter set up. **

**R&amp;R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Fiance

**Don't forget to give me feedback! ^-^ Enjoy! Your reviews mean a lot!**

* * *

Meet the Fiance and Mansion

"Bye Misaki!" her mother and sister waved.

"Goodbye, Misaki-sama! We'll miss you!" the house workers and loyal members of the "family" called.

"Bye guys! Love you!" she called from the car window. She waved and pulled up the window.

_Please, please, PLEASE tell me that I'll be okay!_

* * *

Misaki stood at the foot of the mansion in awe.

"Holy. Crap."

It was bigger than she imagined. As you entered the yard, you would find a large normal fountain with golden benches surrounding it. The place was filled with beautiful flowers of every kind. It was paradise.

"May I carry your bags, Miss Ayuzawa?"

"Gah!" Misaki shrieked as the family butler stood behind her. "Er... sure... of course!"

"My name is Cedric. How are you?" he introduced himself, taking the luggage from her and began walking towards door made of elegant oak wood. He was either in his late twenties or early thirties, Misaki guessed. He had very light blonde combed back hair and was wearing the typical butler outfit.

"I'm... I'm doing fine..."

"That's good. You seem tense."

She shrugged. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" he replied. "Since I'll be serving you as well now."

"What's Takumi Usui like? Like, what's his personality? Is he nice? Mean?"

Cedric paused and thought for a moment. "I don't necessarily know. He isn't very open towards the family."

"So he likes to keep his thoughts private, or something?"

"I guess you can say that."

Misaki sighed. "It was worth a shot. It sucks marrying someone you don't have a clue about."

"I assume so."

She grabbed her arms uncomfortably and rubbed them.

"So what do you do around here?"

Cedric sighed, becoming more annoyed by the minute. "I serve the family's needs."

"Do you enjoy what you do?" she asked him, trying to kill time and the awkwardness.

"I enjoy serving my main master, Gerard."

That caught her absolute attention. _How many people live here?_

"Who's Gerard?"

Cedric looked at her. "Not to be the least bit rude, but you don't get out much, do you?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Not really. I was home-schooled and stuff. Every so often I get the urge to see the real world. I have to help my sister and mother. I don't have time to dwell over politics and the tabloids."

"Oh."

"So who is he?"

Cedric shrugged. "He's the eldest son of the Walker family. The _legal_ one. It's a shame what Patricia Walker did. She disgraced the family name. Now, please stop asking questions.

Misaki decided to stay quiet after that. _What's up with this family?_

* * *

"So here's where you'll be staying."

Misaki's eyes scanned the room.

"Wait, why is there already clothing and stuff in here?" she asked Cedric, a little uneasy.

"Why, you'll be sleeping with Usui-sama. You're marrying him aren't you?"

Her eyes widened. "We're only engaged right now! It's not like if we get married, we'll have to sleep in the same bed!" she exclaimed.

"Have a good day, Ayuzawa," he said and turned towards the doorway.

"WAIT! Cedric!" she called.

Cedric quickly closed the door before she could run after him.

"God, _that_ type of lady is marrying into the Walker family? That's a disgrace. Man, she's a handful!" he exclaimed, exhausted and walked away. Misaki sighed and leaned against the door. _If my destiny is to be living in this house, I want out. I feel like I can't make a single friend around here._

Misaki walked around the room and dropped her luggage.

"He doesn't seem to have many things."

A frame on his end table caught her eye.

"What's this?" she wondered aloud as she picked up the picture. The photograph was taken of a woman with long blonde hair. To her side was a young boy that looked exactly like her.

"She's beautiful..." she whispered in awe.

"Glad you think so."

"Kyah!" Misaki quickly placed it back down. _Why is everyone scaring me?!_ "Who are you?" she demanded. _Wait. He must be-_

"I'm Takumi Usui, your fiance. Listen I understand if you are happy with this arrangement, but I'm not. Please don't fangirl."

"Like Hell I would. I'm not happy either. Not to mention that I have to sleep in the same damn room as you, asshole!" she huffed. She hated his tone. _What's his problem?!_

"Oh, so that's what you think. I see," Takumi said and began cornering her.

"Woah... Didn't you say that you weren't happy?!" Misaki's back hit the wall.

"Yeah, I'm not," he murmured in his deep voice.

"Then why are you-?!"

Usui pressed his hand against the wall, trapping her.

"Considering you're going to be bound to me by law... I can do what I want to you..."

"Stop..."

"Your blushing face says differently."

That comment only made Misaki's face redder. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Please... Stop it. Now."

"Are you sure you're not captivated by me?" his breath tickled her neck.

"YES!" Misaki yelled, fed up. She quickly kneed his abdomen and pushed him away. Her face was bright red. "PERVERTED ALIEN!"

Usui's face was of pure shock. "You... pushed me away."

"Of course I would! You pissed me off and tried to harass me!" she retorted. She glared at him and crossed her arms, clearly showing her irritation.

"Okay then, I'll see you at dinner. I'm going out for a bit," he said, a little coldly.

"Good!" Misaki shot at him, breathing heavily.

Misaki was ready to faint. _Why... did he do that..? He didn't have the right to do that! This can't get any worse, especially with me having to sleep in the same room with him. This CAN'T get any better!_

* * *

Usui walked in the bedroom to find none only than Misaki sleeping on the bed with none other than a picture of her family in her hands. They were all smiling, especially Misaki who was hugging her father.

"What do we have here?" Usui picked up a note crumbled next to her and his eyes widened.

"Wow..."

* * *

**Hey! \ I'm definitely satisfied with this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

**I've gotten some good reception. So I'm happy. :D**

**R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Restarts and Sleeping

Hey ^-^" sorry for the late review! I just wanted to make a lil' longer chappie this time ^-^" really sorry o:

* * *

Takumi's eyes widened with disbelief as he read the letter.

_Dear beloved Misaki,_

_I can't begin to describe the betrayal I feel right now. I saw you with a man from the Shintani family. How could you betray me? You know our family has many enemies and that even though you and Shintani were childhood friends, you can no longer be with him. They are now enemies. If I see you with another man that you are not allowed to be with, I will make sure you regret it. It's not like you're my daughter anymore, anyway. Someday I won't need you and you won't need me. We'll disown each other. I shall look forward to it._

_Signed,_

_Sakuya Ayuzawa_

"She must've taken this very harshly," Usui sighed, running his hands through his hair. He wasn't going to deny it. He felt sorry for her.

"I wonder what she's doing."

Takumi carefully placed back the letter on the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Misaki woke up to the scent of deliciousness coming from downstairs. Her belly rumbled.

"Shut the hell up, stomach! That asshole is probably downstairs and I don't want to see him right now!"

Her belly continued to groan until she finally gave in.

"Damn it! Fine, this one time! I'll just avoid eye contact!"

Misaki ran downstairs and began to take in the splendid aroma of rice, soup, and pork. She scanned the dining room and noticed that the perverted alien was nowhere to be found. _Maybe he's still out, _she thought.

It was practically like a buffet, but with different types of soup, meats, and such with rice.

"Mmmm..." Misaki moaned as she took her first bite. "Delicious!"

"Glad you think so."

"GAH! Damn it, stop doing that!" Misaki shrieked yet again for the third time that day. He laughed.

"Let's make a deal," Takumi offered.

"...depends..." Misaki swallowed her mouthful. She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down next to her.

"If you try each and every food on this table, you'll tell me which one's your favorite. Then, I'll cook it to you whenever you want it."

Misaki shrugged. "That seems harmless. Sure." She picked up her chopsticks again.

Takumi smiled. "Okay then."

Misaki pulled open the lid of the second meat, boiled pork, and took a bite with a little bit of rice next to it.

"That's good."

Misaki pulled open the next lid and tried the next meat, grilled salmon.

"That's good."

This practically went on for the next hour and a half.

* * *

"So? Which one is your favorite?" Takumi asked, amused.

Misaki mumbled.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

Misaki rolled her eyes and mumbled some more.

"I can't hear you, darling, speak up."

"I said that they're all delicious! Damn..."

Takumi's lips twitched into a grin. "Glad you like my cooking. But which is your favorite?"

"I don't know. Why do you care anyway? I already said that they're all good."

"I care because I want to make delicious food for Misaki-chan all the time."

Misaki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Her face was bright red. "Like I care. Baka Usui."

"Baka, Misaki-chan."

Misaki scoffed.

"But really, I wanna cook for you and know what foods you like when we're married," Usui said, looking into her eyes with sincerity.

Misaki's face somehow had gotten redder, if even possible, at the word "married". "Idiot, it's not like I care."

"Fine then. I'll make omelette rice tomorrow and tell me how you like it," he said. "What'll you cook for me, then?" he asked with curiosity.

Misaki snorted. "I'm not cooking shit for you." Misaki's heart fell a little when she noticed how his bright smiled faltered a bit. "But! There's a reason why I'm not cooking, so don't take it too personally!"

"Ah? And what is that reason, Ayuzawa?"

Misaki sighed. "I really can't cook shit-"

"I'm glad you can't cook _shit_," Usui interrupted teasingly. He had his trademark smirk on.

She shot a glare at him. "I wasn't really the type of person who cooked and cleaned. My sister and mother usually did that. You see, we used to be poor. I stayed home very seldom and provided by working at a cosplay cafe called Maid Latte. We eventually gained status through my father doing business with the wealthy families and things grew easier, as it seemed. Apparently it isn't so easy anymore."

Usui didn't know what to say. "Oh."

Misaki sighed again. "It's okay, though," she said, standing up. "Listen, I think that we've started off at the wrong foot. Why don't we start over again?" She held her hand out. "I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, your fiance. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Usui smiled gleefully and stood up, too. "I'm Takumi Usui, your husband-to-be. The pleasure is all mine." He took her hand and shook it. "Why don't we sit down and watch T.V. or something? These chairs can get uncomfortable after awhile."

"Tell me about it!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Misaki yawned. They had just watched 8 hours worth of television. She glanced over at the clock. It was midnight. She looked over to drag Usui to bed, only to find him sleeping.

"He looks so peaceful..." she said in awe. "But I wouldn't wanna just leave him on the couch." Misaki reached her hand over and lightly shook his arm. "Wake up, Usui."

"Stop being a dick, Gerard... It's too early..." Takumi mumbled.

"Idiot, it's Misaki. Now wake the hell up."

His emerald eyes slowly fluttered open. "Oh... What time is it?"

"It's 12."

He rubbed his eyes. "Shit, we were up that late?"

Misaki shrugged. "It appears to be so, yeah."

"Damn. Let's go to bed."

* * *

_How... are we going to do this?!_

Misaki stood there while Takumi took of his shirt and slowly started putting on his pajamas.

"I-I-I'm going to go to the bathroom..."

"Go right ahead."

Misaki sprinted for the door and quickly closed it. _Cedric said he and I were going to sleep together. Did he mean sleep SLEEP or "sleep"?_ Misaki was breathing heavily. "I'm not ready to, damn it!" she quietly screamed to herself._ I'll... just sleep on the floor to be safe._

She changed into her pajama bottoms and a tank top and walked back into the bedroom, where Usui had his pajama bottoms and a tank top on.

"..."

Silence.

"...how about I just go on the floor?" Misaki suggested.

"And what do you suppose you'll do."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Sleep, idiot."

Usui sighed. "Listen, if anyone were to sleep on the floor, it would be me. And second of all, what's so bad about sleeping together?"

Misaki was taken aback. "IDIOT! EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING'S WRONG WITH SLEEPING TOGETHER! BAKA! HENTAI! ASS-" she started to shriek, but Usui covered her mouth.

"Other people sleep, too, Misaki. I meant sleep in the same bed together. Were you thinking something else..?" he asked suggestively, smirking.

"N-NO! Let's just go to bed, perverted alien!"

"Alright, alright."

* * *

The whole night, without knowing it, Misaki clung onto Usui while Usui seemed to be hugging her possesively.

Boy, were they in for a surprise when they wake up.

* * *

"W-What the..? CEDRIC!"

-.-.-.-.-

**Yup... late chapter again. so how'd you guys like it? Don't forget to review! **

**R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Brother

**I know the update is super late, but anyways I managed to get it up!**

**Vuela! Enjoy!**

* * *

"How is my daughter?"

Gerard held the phone to his cheek as he looked out the window. "She's doing fine."

Gerard heard her let out a breath of relief.

"Please. Protect my daughter at all costs. She's been through allot and it's slowly tearing her apart. Thank you so much for watching over her."

"Glad to be thanked. If that is all, goodbye Mrs. Ayuzawa."

He listened to her scramble around frantically. "Wait, Mr. Walker! I have something to-"

Gerard hung up.

"That woman is going to get in our way. Good thing she won't be around for long."

* * *

Misaki's eyes fluttered open as she woke up feeling strangely comfortable and content. She was also warm.

"What the-"

_Plea_se_ don't tell me that... _She felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind.

Her heart beating a mile a minute, she turned around-

"Hey."

-only to be met with a pair of dazzling emerald eyes.

* * *

"CEDRIC!"

Cedric sighed at the hearing of his name. "Honestly, that blasted woman is going to get us all in trouble. How is the public supposed to believe that they're going to wed out of love?" he said to himself.

"CEDRIC!"

Cedric groaned. "What does that woman need now?!"

* * *

Misaki stared at Usui-who was now lying on the floor. Her face was bright red and she was obviously speechless.

"Y-You..."

"Yes?"

"CEDRIC!"

Usui flinched and held his ears. "Geez, Ayuzawa, don't be so loud. Other people may actually want to sleep, too."

Misaki glared at him. "You pervert!" she screeched.

Usui looked at her, amused. "And, may I ask, how am I the pervert when you were the first one who clung onto me?"

Misaki gaped at him. "I-I would never..."

"Ah... there's where you're wrong, Ayuzawa. As I recall, Misa-chan was the person who hugged me before I even fell asleep," Usui stated, smirking.

Misaki's face turned red.

"CEDRIC!" she continued to call.

He chuckled. Usui grinned and bore an innocent look.

"We're only practicing for when we're married. Not to mention-" Usui got up and walked toward Misaki.

"W-What are you doing, baka Usui?!"

Misaki's back hit a wall.

"-for when we have our _honeymoon_," Usui finished. He trapped her by placing his hands on the wall, each on one side of her head.

"Y-You jerkfa-"

Cedric opened the door, interrupting Misaki's pissed off name-calling.

"You called, Miss Ayuzawa?" Cedric said politely, making sure his annoyance and anger were hidden.

Misaki's face was as red as a tomato as she pushed Usui away and she smiled sweetly at Cedric.

"Well first of all..." Misaki pointed to Usui. "This perverted alien harassed me!"

"How is hugging my future wife considered sexual harassment?"

Misaki glared at him. "Shut up!"

Cedric tried to hide his annoyance through a fake smile. "If this is all you needed to tell me, I better be on my way now."

"BUT HE WAS HARASSING ME!" she argued.

Cedric let out a long breath. "Misaki-sama, did you get the full details for the conditions of this marriage?"

Misaki was puzzled. "Conditions...?"

"You have to convince the public that you and Usui-sama are in love. We cannot let the public know that these two families have been in a feud for decades and that this marriage was arranged. We have to let the public know we're partners now. So therefore, you cannot act this way when you and Usui-sama are out and about."

"Wh-what?!... but... why does it have to be kept a secret?! The arranged marriage, I mean. Arranged marriages happen all the time!" Misaki protested. "You can't expect me to fool the public to believe that I'm in love with this-" Misaki pointed to Usui. "-idiot!"

Usui sighed and refused to meet her gaze and she glared at him, her finger still pointing.

"I am sorry, Misaki-sama. I must go," Cedric said as he headed for the door.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!"

Bam! The door slammed.

"_Wait_!"

* * *

The dinner table was silent as they ate which made Misaki _very_ uncomfortable.

"..."

"..."

Our lovely couple stared at each other. It wasn't necessarily a loving lingering gaze. Actually it was more of a playful one.

_You wanna have a staring contest, baka?! Bring it on!_

"..."

"..."

Misaki's eyes twitched and she commanded her eyelids to stay-

"Hello, my lovely family!"

She blinked.

The demon awakened inside of her as she cracked her head to the side while slowly turning to face whoever just talked.

"Y-You dumbass..._I WAS JUST ABOUT TO WIN YOU LITTLE_-"

Misaki shut her mouth as she looked at the stranger. "Are you...?"

Before she could finish, her hand was already held to the stranger's lips. Usui's clearly noticed this as his bangs covered his eyes.

"My name is Gerard Walker. It is a pleasure to meet you, my future sister-in-law."

Misaki's face turned red. "T-Thank you..."

Once Gerard sat down, Usui leaned over to her ear.

"Don't go around cheating on me with my brother now," he whispered playfully. His breath hit her neck, sending shivers up her spine.

Misaki's face got even redder. "O-Of course not!" she violently whispered back.

Gerard cleared his throat. "Glad to see that you two are getting along well." He intertwined his two hands together. "So Misaki, how do you like the house so far?"

She perked up. "It's amazing! Well... I haven't seen all of it yet, but I can't wait to explore!"

"That's great to know." He turned around and looked at Cedric. "Ceddy, get us some desserts, will you?"

Gerard turned back around and faced Misaki with a mischievous smile. He laced his hands together. "I still have allot you know about you."

* * *

**ANNNDD that was chapter four! What did you think?**

_**Eruva**_** Yes Sakuya's OOC for NOW. Trust me, things will change and things will be revealed. I have it all planned out.**

_**Misami1213**_** I can't necessarily guarantee that at the moment since I've already planned the perfect role for him, but I don't think he'll do too much damage to our lovely couple :)... or will he?**

**R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mother

**Hello, my lovely, loyal, sweet, viewers. I'm prepared for the hateful reviews... so... …. ….**

**But anyways! **

**Yada yada yada [insert excuse here] sorry sorry sorry...**

**But anyways. Yeah. So I was thinking, maybe I'll do this to bring back hope and faith into you amazing people again. I've also realized I kinda lied. I didn't update every 3-4 days/weeks like I said xD**

**Out of all of the suggestions, from now to 2/14/2015, I will be accepting 3 suggestions for events in this fanfic (nothing crazy, be sensible and reasonable, guys.). I'll state the winners on the update that I will _officially and seriously_ do on that day. Have faith, guys. I may not be the quickest update-r, but I will not, I_ repeat,_ will not abandon this story!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"U-Usui!"

Usui was not-so-gently pulling her by the wrist to their bedroom. He knew what Gerard was going to do. He was going to pry into her family's life, like with every girl he used to bring home. Would they bring the Walkers more popularity? Would they benefit their companies? However, Usui knew that Gerard would take this conversation, or more like interrogation, out of line, due to the fact that they all already knew that Misaki Ayuzawa of Ayuzawa Corps. would already benefit the Walkers.

"Usui, stop!"

He paid no attention to her demands. Instead, he kicked open the bedroom door and plopped her onto their bed. Misaki glared at him, but he promptly ignored it by turning his back to her.

"What was the meaning of that?! If I'm supposed to be married to you, I should get to know your family! You had no right to interrupt _my_ conversation with-"

Usui turned around, silencing her.

"Listen, do you think my brother honestly _cared_ about your _interests_? You do _not_ know my brother like I do. Sure, he would have asked you questions about possibly, _oh I don't know, _your favorite _colour?_ But trust me, that type of conversation wouldn't last long."

Misaki looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Gerard would have asked you questions about your father's work, your father's upcoming assign-"

She cut him off by a dark laugh, followed by a dark look. "Ha, you think I know what the Hell my father's doing? My father means _nothing _to me. A simple conversation like that... your brother wouldn't have gotten _anything_ out of it. It didn't have to be interrupted. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Misaki stood up and walked towards the dresser. She picked out some pajama bottoms and a tank top and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said, her tone emotionless. The door slammed behind her.

Usui sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "That woman is going to be the death of me."

* * *

Misaki walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her wet hair with a towel. Her eyes softened at the sight of her fiancé passed out on the bed, seemingly have waited for her. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"G-Gomen*. I... know that you were just trying to help and protect me. I'm sorry."

She felt a hand on her back. "I forgive Misa-chan for being heartless and mean."

"GAH!" Misa turned around to find Usui with a pout, one that clearly wasn't being serious.

"Y-You..."

"Me," was his playful answer.

"You... weren't you sleeping?!" Misaki questioned, a blush forming on her face.

"You made that assumption yourself."

Misaki glared. "Why... you... I-I..."

"Yes?" Usui teased.

She raised her head, enraged.

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Gerard sighed. _A cigarette and a half later, I still haven't found out anything from my future sister-in-law that would benefit us._

He took the cigarette bud from his lips and dropped it onto the ground. He stepped on it and groaned in frustration. _Make that two._

"Gerard-sama."

Gerard turned around to face Cedric, who had a cell phone in his hand.

"Misaki-sama's mother is on the phone. She has requested to talk to you," Cedric told him.

Gerard ran a hand through his hair. "Can't you tell her I'm busy, Ceddy?"

"I'm afraid not. She said the matter was urgent," he replied.

Gerard growled and took the phone from his hands. "Ayuzawa-san?"

He heard her let out a breath of relief.

"Walker-san, I'm afraid I have bad news to give you."

Gerard narrowed his eyes at this, not that she could see. "Ah, yes. And what would that be?"

"Well, you see, my health has not always been at its greatest lately. Then again, you probably have already looked up into this and you probably already know that," Minako let out a sad chuckle. "However, I have to let you know, Misaki's sister, Suzuna, has requested for me stay in the hospital for awhile. After that great fall I had yesterday, it's only natural for a daughter to want her mother to be one -hundred percent safe."

"I have to say, I'm confused. What does this have to do with me and my family?" Gerard questioned, lost.

"Ah. You remember the contract, do you not?" Minako asked rhetorically.

Gerard's eyes widened._ No. If this were to happen now... It would only hinder the plans I have in store for this marriage._ "Yes, I think I know what you're referring to."

"_If a family member were to be hospitalized or injured, the party in which that family member belongs to shall have 3 days to spend with that family member," _they both said in unison.

"But Ayuzawa-san, does your case honestly fit the terms for this-" Gerard started a little frantically.

"I'm being _hosptitalized_, aren't I?" Minako cut in. Gerard could almost feel the smirk on her face, as though she were winning. "You _cannot_ deny me the right to see my daughter. She _will_ spend time with me. Do you understand, _Walker-san_?" A demon aura emitted from the phone. A bead of sweat formed on Gerard's forehead.

He could understand why Misaki was the way that she was. _The demon's apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

* * *

Misaki woke up in a pair of familiar arms. She sighed. _I'm going to have to get used to this crap eventually._ She silently turned around and gazed at his sleeping face. _He looks... peaceful._ _He's quite cute actually when he's-_ Misaki mentally slapped herself. Her face began to heat up, the red color on her cheeks similar to that of the color of a tomato. _Baka*! If he could only tell what you were thinking... You'd never hear the end of it! Then again, he probably can, considering that dumbass is a perverted outer space-_

"You like what you see, Misa-chan?"

Misaki shrieked. "Baka! HENTAI*! You-you-"

"I think it's quite sweet that Misa-chan thinks my sleeping face is interesting."

"I-Idiot! Whoever said that?!" Misaki demanded, the her blush intensifying.

"Ah. You were thinking it though, were you not?" Usui said playfully, leaning his face closer to hers.

"N-No!" Misaki managed out. She pushed him away. "I'm gonna go take a shower!"

Usui smirked. "Well, I'll-"

"No you can't join, you pervert!"

Misaki walked into the dining room, where Gerard and Usui were eating their breakfast.

"Misaki-chan."

Misaki looked at Gerard quizzically. "Yes, Gerard-kun?" She sat down next to Usui, wondering what Gerard has to say.

"It appears that I have some bad news regarding your mother."

Misaki's eyes shot wide open. "Wh-What?! What happened to her?! What going on?!"

Gerard flashed her a smile. "Calm down, Misaki-chan. Your mother is fine. She is currently in the hospital for awhile, due to her poor health. It's nothing too serious, you should know that. There is a section of the contract, though. If a family member has been hospitalized or injured, you are allowed 3 days with that family member. Therefore, Misaki, you get 3 days with your mother."

Misaki stood there, shocked. "I... get to see my mother..." she murmured to herself.

"Pack your things, Misaki-chan." Gerard said. He looked over to Usui, who ever since the news was told, has stopped eating. "Oi, Takumi. You pack your things, too."

Usui looked up, slightly taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Gerard chuckled. "You heard me. You're going with her. You are her _fiancé._"

Usui was up the stairs immediately, Misaki being pulled with him.

"B-BAKA! I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE EXCITED!"

Gerard laughed. _Well played, Ayuzawa-san. However, my brother will be going with her._

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Constructive criticism means improvement!**

**I think there is a bit of confusion with the time period of this story. This is actually in a modern day time period. It kinda scared/surprised me to see a review talking about they love the kingdom-like olden-like thing idk. I forgot what it exactly said, but again, this is in modern day/present. Just felt like clearing up some confusion. I can understand why someone would think that.**

**Again, sorry for the late update.**

**Read and Review!**

**-Mae Winterwraith**

**(P.S. I tried to make this chapter somewhat better than my last to make up for the long wait!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

_So guys, I have a LOT to ramble about. Okay, not really._

**Ha, you probably thought I lied about updating today. Guess what. It's **_**still **_**Valentine's Day in my world (few hours late)! Mwahahaha... it still counts.**

**One suggestion out of a couple reviews: Have Takumi and Minako talk. This amazing suggestion goes to Tsuray, a guest account. I can't thank you enough for taking the time to give a suggestion. Thanks. It really means a lot. :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Usui opened the car door for Misaki, who was, strangely, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I can't wait to see my mom! Oh, Usui, you'll just love her! She is sweet and kind, and amazing! Without her, I swear I wouldn't be the person I am today. Then again, I wouldn't be alive in general, but you know-" Misaki babbled on, stopping when Usui burst out laughing.

"You know, Ayuzawa, you're talking to me like you want me to meet her. Do you _want _me to feel like a real fiance?"

Misaki's face turned bright red. "O-Of course not! I just know that you'll like my mom. She's a... good person. Now shut up with the idiocy, baka Usui. I won't be able to enjoy the car ride ahead of us with you spluttering such nonsense."

Usui chuckled. "Whatever you say, my future _wife," _he responded, emphasizing the last word to get a reaction out of her, in which he was successful. Misaki squirmed as soon as the word _wife _left his lips. Just as she was about to open her mouth with a comeback, he interrupted her.

"That wasn't nonsense."

Misaki stared at him in disbelief._ Yes, yes. I know it isn't. But still..._

She sighed and entered the car, irritated. Once he, too, entered, she turned her head the other way. Noticing this, Usui ran a hand through his hair and decided to question her, much to Misaki's dismay.

"What is Ayuzawa's favorite colour?"

"..."

"What did Misa look like as a child?"

"..."

"What colour is your underwear, I wonder?"

Misaki blushed and continued to reply with silence.

"What's your mother like?"

She turned her head to look at him, giving up on ignoring him.

"She... is a wise lady. Yes, she married my idiotic good-for-nothing father. Yes, she gave up her free life as soon as she accepted my father's proposal. However, she never became completely weak. She still fights against whatever she sees wrong. The only reason she didn't fight against this arranged marriage was that, despite how much she hates these types of marriages, she didn't find it wrong. This marriage would end a feud. She also can immediately judge a person. It's almost as if she knows their personality right when she meets them."

He nodded, understanding what she was saying.

Usui smiled a sad smile. "You see, I never met my mother. She died not long after I was ... your mother at one point love your father?"

"Indeed. I don't understand why though. That is one decision of her's that I never understood," Misaki yawned.

Usui laughed. "The excitement and surprise making you tired?"

"I guess so."

With that, Usui pulled Misaki's head into his lap.

"U-Usui!"

"Shh. Don't wake me up, I'm sleeping," he replied, his eyes closed

Misaki looked up at him and glared. "Liar. You were wide awake a second ago."

Usui fake snored and ignored her.

"Let me go!" Misaki demanded, her blush intensifying.

"No."

"Usui."

"Go to sleep."

With a breath of defeat, Misaki punched his leg and made herself comfortable in his lap and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Usui lightly shook Misaki awake. "Misa. We're here."

Misaki moved and sat up straight, stretching like a cat.

"The car ride felt like forever."

Usui rolled his eyes playfully. "We _are _an hour away from the hospital, Ayuzawa."

"Don't get smart-mouthed with me."

Usui opened the car door and helped Misaki out of the vehicle. Grabbing their bags, the pair climbed the steps as the car driver drove away.

"How may I help you?" the lady at the desk asked, not looking up from her computer. She was around her early twenties.

"I'm here to see Ayuzawa Minako," Misaki told her.

"Ah, yes. Ayuzawa-san is in Room 143, Floor 2. May I ask how you are related to her?" the lady asked. As she finally looked up, she caught sight of Usui, who was taking one of their free pens. The lady batted her eyes at him, though Usui paid her no attention.

Misaki crossed her arms. "I'm her daughter. And this young man currently standing next to me-" Misaki took Usui's hand "-is _my _fiance. We came to make sure she's doing alright," Misaki said, sending a glare her way.

The lady returned the look. "Well then, m'am, I'd go up and check on her now."

Misaki abruptly turned around with a simple 'hmph', taking Usui with her as she walked towards the elevators.

"Is Misa-chan being possessive?" Usui asked with a grin.

"I'm not being possessive! She was just sending unnecessary looks towards you, alright!?"

"It's alright to be _jealous."_

Misaki rotated her head to look at him. "I am NOT jealous!" she argued, angered and embarrassed.

"Is that so?"

"YES!"

"Alright, Mrs. Future Usui," he replied.

Misaki blushed and groaned. "You're despicable."

"Despicable me."

She glared at him and gripped his hand harder, trying to crush it. "Will you_ shut the hell up?!"_

"No."

They climbed into the elevators and pressed 2.

"I'm happy," Usui declared randomly.

Misaki cocked an eyebrow at him. "And why is that?"

"I'm about to meet my future mother-in-law."

For the millionth time that day, she blushed. "Do you always try to make our conversations awkward?"

"No. I'm just honest with you," came his blunt answer.

"You're just naturally weird then. I mean, the way you're so open is extremely weird."

"I'm only open towards you."

Misaki stared at him in awe. "Y-Yeah, right." The doors to the elevator open and the two walked out towards Minako's room. Misaki stopped abruptly.

"Hey, Usui?"

Usui looked at her questioningly. "Yes?"

"I'll be right there. I'm going to go look for a bathroom."

He chuckled. "Alright. I'll meet you there." Misaki separated from him into the opposite direction and he sighed as he made his way towards Minako's room alone. _Just perfect. _He stopped and stared at the room number. _Room 143, huh? _He opened the door, letting out the breath of nervousness that had crept its way up his throat on his journey there, and entered the room.

* * *

Misaki sighed as she leaned over the sink. "Am I actually enjoying this marriage? How am I going to face my mother? What will I say? I miss you? I miss home? ...no. I can't make the event sad."

She groaned. "What am I saying? I shouldn't have to plan out what the hell I'm going to say to her. She's my mother for God's sake!" she scolded herself.

_What if she's disappointed that you're actually starting to like that perverted alien?_

Misaki shook her head. "She wouldn't be disappointed. Besides, a marriage without even a slightest hint of feeling would be boring and dull."

_Not to mention those feelings are directed towards your family's rival._

Misaki mentally glared at her conscience. "BAKA! Whoever said I actually liked that perverted outer-space alien?!"

_Didn't you just technically admit that?_

"ARGH!"

The lady, whom was next to Misaki, washing her hands gave Misaki a strange look and Misaki blushed.

"G-Gomen..."

* * *

"Ayuzawa-san?"

Minako tiredly look up from her hospital bed. "Who might you be?" she asked, despite she knew very well who he was.

"I'm... Usui Takumi, Misaki-chan's fiance."

She smiled. "What a handsome young man. Here, sit." Minako motioned to the chair next to her.

"Alright." Usui sat down and smiled back.

"Where's Misaki?" she asked him.

"She went to the bathroom."

"Ah."

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you like her?"

Usui's eyes widened in shock of the question. "Pardon?"

"Do you like my daughter?" Minako repeated.

Silence fell in the room once again.

He swallowed. "Please excuse my pause there. As for your question, it caught me off guard. My answer may be a little sudden, but..."

"Yes?"

Usui looked at her, his eyes tender. "I... I may very well be already in love with her."

Minako looked at him. "And you're sure of that?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, then. You'll take good care of her, right?" Minako asked.

"You're not mad or anything?"

Minako looked at him questioningly. "Why would I be mad? I think it's great that my daughter's going to marry a nice man like yourself that loves her. No, it isn't sudden."

Usui chuckled. "Well that's great and comforting to hear. So basically I have your blessing?"

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess so."

Minako looked at the door. "That girl... did she manage to get herself lost?"

Usui let out a small laugh. "I'm betting on that. At least tomorrow you'll be able to see her more."

"No."

"What?"

"I want you and Misaki to spend the rest of the 5 days together as a real couple without that Gerard breathing down your necks. Don't you dare visit me within that time period except for when you guys are gonna leave. I want you guys to visit me again real quick before to leave back, you hear me?"

He grinned. "Of course! Thank you, Ayuzawa-san."

* * *

Misaki burst in. "Mom! I'm so sorry that I took forever to get to the room! You see, I went down the wrong hall after I left the bathroom and-"

"So when will I be expecting grandchildren?" Minako asked, causing Misaki to become quiet immediately.

Misaki's face paled and her knees became weak. "G...G...Grandchildren?!" Misaki looked at Usui for support, but rather than embarrassed, he was more of amused at the even transpiring.

"Mom... I don't necessarily think he and I are quite at that stage. Actually, I don't think we'll be at that stage anytime soon! So..."

"I hope they have Usui-kun's eyes. They're quite beautiful," her mom murmured, already zoned out from the moment she said "grandchildren."

She facepalmed. "Mom...!"

Usui, finally contributing to the little situation, cleared his throat loudly. "Ayuzawa-san, I'd have to disagree. I'd love for my kid's eyes to look exactly like Misa-chan's."

Misaki's knees, no longer being able to support her, gave out. "You traitorous bastard."

* * *

"It was very nice to meet you, Ayuzawa-san," Usui waved.

Minako smiled. "It was very nice to meet you, too."

Misaki hugged Minako and they said their goodbyes as they walked out of her room and the hospital and to the waiting car.

"So tomorrow, what should we do with Mom?" Misaki asked.

"Ah... about that. You see, your mother told me that we better not show our faces in the hospital again until we leave to go back home."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

Usui grinned playfully. "Your mother wants us to spend _uninterrupted _time_together."_

"You're joking. You mean to tell me that my mother wants us to spend 3 days _alone _together?"

"I can assure you I'm not."

Misaki groaned. "UGH! I CAN BARELY STAND BEING ALONE WITH YOU FOR A SINGLE_MINUTE!_How does she expect me to spend time with you for _days?_!"

Usui shrugged. "I enjoy your company, though."

"WHATEVER!"

* * *

They went to a hotel and reserved a room. As they entered, Misaki couldn't help but notice one thing.

"Alright! I'm happy again!"

"And why is that?"

Misaki pointed to the other queen-sized bed. "There are_ two _beds in this room. I_ finally _get a bed all to myself!"

Usui frowned. "I don't like that."

Misaki glared. "Well deal with it. I'm sleeping without you by my side tonight, honey." She sighed happily. "I'm going to take a shower~" she sang and walked to the bathroom.

Usui, still frowning, reached for the phone.

"_Room service, how may I help you?"_

"Hi. Can we have the..." Usui skimmed through the menu. "...Special #1. Also, I have a small task that I will pay you guys extra to do."

* * *

Misaki skipped out of the steamy bathroom, singing to herself. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Usui?"

"Yes, Ayuzawa?"

Misaki walked over to where the bed used to be.

"Where is _my _bed?"

"I paid room service extra to remove it."

Misaki's jaw dropped. "You're joking. You're freaking joking."

"Nope, I'm serious." Usui motioned to the untouched plate of food next to him. "You should eat, love."

"You bastard. You. Little. Prick."

"You know, I think you forgot to wash your mouth while you were in the shower," Usui said, grinning happily.

"I hate you."

"Well, isn't that just sweet?"

"The fact that you've been sarcastic and monotistic the entire day scares me."

"Alright."

Misaki gritted her teeth. She angrily plopped down into the seat and gripped her fork.

"You ruined my day."

"Okay."

Silence filled the room and Misaki glanced at Usui's face, which bore a thoughtful expression.

"Misa."

"..." Misaki decided to ignore him again.

"Misa-chan."

"..."

"Ayuzawa."

"..."

"Misaki."

"...you're calling me by my first name?" _So he's going to be serious now._

"_Misaki. _Look at me."

Their eyes met and she blushed. The look in his eyes was fierce, yet tender. "Y-yes? What is it?"

Placing his hand over her's, he leaned closer.

"I love you."

* * *

**ANNNNNND confession. I'm honestly kinda disappointed in this chapter and at the same time I'm not. I dunno. It just felt like an appropriate chapter that just goes on like a boring repetitive song. I just... I dunno. But anyways, your opinions are what I base my writing on! And also, Happy Valentine's (late) Day!**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confession Session

**I'm back from the dead! So since last chapter, I received my first PM ever! I don't know, I was just SUPER excited when I got that email one day when I was babysitting and I had like, tear of joy in my head. After that, I got three more. I didn't answer back to one because I wanted to share one of his/her questions: _"What's up with the pen name?" _**

_**Mae Winterwraith**_** actually comes from this MMORPG called Wizard101 that I ****_used_ to play. My character name was Emma Winterwraith, but a lot of people called me Mae instead. So it kind of stuck. I'm still very good friends with the people I played with, and yeah. It's my childhood.**

**I know, I've been M.I.A. lately! I'm sorry!**

**Here's chappie seven!**

* * *

"_I love you."_

How does one who's new with relationships respond to that? For Misaki Ayuzawa, that is the question at hand. Usui said those three words and Misaki responded with such a simple and flabbergasted attitude that would make even the densest person at love to facepalm.

"_Oh... uh, thank you, I guess." _

The rest of the couple's night was rather awkward. Whenever Usui made suggestive comments, or rather say anything at all, Misaki would either nod or shake her head with a blush.

Misaki was feeling guilty. She could tell, despite the playful glint remaining in his eyes, he was slightly disappointed with the reaction she gave.

"Usui, I-" she began

Misaki was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello?" the boy at the door called.

"Who is it?" she called back. _Whoever the hell just interrupted me will regret that they ever set foot in front of our door..._

"Room service!" the voice replied back all too happily.

"Hold that thought, Misa-chan." Usui sighed and walked over and opened the door.

The room"So with your "Special #1", you bascially ordered the heart-shaped rice balls, the teriyaki chicken with rice, and the miso soup. Would you like any additional sauces, condiments?"

Misaki stepped into view. "Can I have some additional teriyaki and soy sauce?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Ma'am, you look very familiar."

Misaki stared at his face. For an awkward three minutes, she continued to examine him. _Oh my god, don't tell me... This can't be. I'm not allowed to speak with him._ "You remind me of someone I played with as a little girl."

"I knew it! This is Misaki-chan right?!" The employee shouted with glee. "Your amber eyes can't be mistakened!"

_Oh well. I might as well. It's not like my father can do anything about it considering he already sold me to this blonde-haired perverted alien. _"You're... Hinata Shintani. I haven't seen you in forever." Misaki exclaimed. "Considering your past eating habits, the reason you have a job here isn't very hard to guess. You slimmed down a lot though, You-kun."

Usui cleared his throat. Misaki jumped and she gasped.

"I almost forgot! You-kun, I'd like you to meet my-"

"-fiance." Usui finished for her. Misaki blushed at the word. Usui reached over and intertwined their fingers. He lifted their hands up as if he wanted to intimidate Hinata.

"Ha?!" Hinata's jaw dropped.

Usui smiled at him. "My name is Usui Takumi. Our wedding is actually next Saturday. I'll send you an invitation. I'd love for you to come, Sanshita-kun."

Misaki lightly slapped Usui's shoulder at the name-calling. "_Usui..." _She seethed into his ear.

Hinata's face darkened. "I-It's Shintani, not Sanshita, Usui-kun."

"It's not Shintani, it's Sanshita, is what you said?"

"No... You switched it around. It's not Sanshita, it's Shintani."

"It's Sanshita?"

Misaki grinned innocently as she continuously hit and pinched Usui in the back, where Hinata couldn't see. "Thank you for delivering our food. I'm happy to have seen you since my father separated us! Goodbye, I'll see you some other time!" She quickly slammed the door and she immediately dragged Usui to the bed where he was slapped and kicked in the shin.

"Misaaaaa-chaaann, you're leaving marks! But that's okay, because it'll show people that every night we spend together must be very fun-"

"Close your mouth this instant!" Misaki commanded fiercely. "You were very mean and _very_ immature back there!"

He frowned. "I only want to show Sanshita-kun what's mine."

Misaki blushed. "I understand that, but you can't be so childish to where you resort to the little "mishearing" bit that we all did as kids! We both know that you knew what he meant by his name being Shintani, asshole!"

"I'm sorry, love. Let me make it up to you."

"W-What are you doing?! Put me down!"

Usui carried her to the little dining table and sat her down. Picking up some rice and chicken, he held his chopsticks to her mouth.

"Say _'aah'"_

"ARE YOU TRYING TO FEED ME?! I'm not some 3 year-old little- umphff!"

Usui quickly put the food in.

"Now would you like a rice ball?"

She shot a glare at him. "You are despicable!"

"Did you say, "You are loveable"?"

Her glare intensified, along with the blush appearing yet again on her cheeks.

Usui chuckled at her predictable reactions. However, her next remark caught him off guard.

"No. But yes, you_ are _loveable," she responded, her face now completely red, which Usui found cute.

His eyes widened and it took him a few seconds to comprehend that she was actually_ flirting_.

"Ah, Misa-chan, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Eh?! Baka, whoever said-" Misaki paused. "Usui, what's happening to your-"

Usui quickly stuck a piece of the onigiri in her mouth which helped him hide the tint of red on his cheeks.

"It's dinner time, my lovely future wife."

Misaki swallowed. "Y-Yeah."

* * *

Dinner went as Usui planned, for Misaki allowed Usui to continue to feed her. He was able to convince her to feed him once, however she refused the rest of the times he asked.

Usui jumped into the shower and Misaki climbed into bed, hoping to fall asleep before he walks out. _That's impossible. Even if I did, __he'd probably wake me up, anyway, with something perverted in mind. _Misaki groaned and hit her pillow. _I still feel terrible for reacting the way I did towards Usui's confession. I really want to make up for this, but how? _The sound of running water in the bathroom stopped, as well as Misaki's heart. She quickly turned to the side opposite of the bathroom and shut her eyes. _Oh shit, oh shit, he's coming out, he's coming out-_

The door clicked and in the mirror, Misaki opened her eyes noticed that all he had was his boxers. A deep blush covered her cheeks. Usui picked through his luggage for a shirt and entered the bed.

"Go to sleep, sleepy-head. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Misaki's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"Of course."

Misaki huffed and turned to face him. "You're mean."

"But you love me," was his playful response. Misaki narrowed her eyes at the comment.

She frowned and dipped her head. "I'm sorry."

It was Usui's turn to frown. "What for, Misa?"

Misaki met his eyes. "For not giving you a proper response. You confessed. A-And my response wasn't very heartwarming and-" she began to babble.

"I never wanted you to respond," he interrupted.

Silence erupted between the two for several seconds.

"W-What?!"

"I never wanted you to answer me," he repeated. "I didn't expect it, I didn't want it."

"Stop playing around." She glared. "You can't be serious. Anyone would want an answer if they confessed to someone."

He chuckled. "I suppose so, in most cases. However, I'm an exception. I didn't expect an answer back there because if you answered now, it wouldn't have been completely what you're truly feeling, positive or negative. It's too early to expect a sincere answer, though it's early and I know I completely mean what I said." Usui smirked. "Though, when Misa-chan does give me her response, I'll have made it so Misa-chan will emit a love-y aura and mean every single loving word of it."

Her face turned redder. "Idiot. Who said I'll love you back?"

"My siblings on, I quote, _Planet Pheromone._"

"Eh?!" Misaki scoffed. "You have it all wrong. There are no other inhabitants on Planet Pheromone. _You're_ the _only_ inhabitant, you perverted outer-space alien. However, you do have distant cousins on Planet Baka."

"Oi, are you trying to tell me that I don't know my own family?"

"Precisely..." Misaki yawned and bore a slight smile.

"It's time for sleep," he said, chuckling.

"...yeah..." came her tired response as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, my princess."

"...whatever... and Usui?"

"Hmm?"

She slightly opened her eyelids to look at his eyes. "When the day comes that I respond back, I promise that what I say will make you smile."

Usui flashed a warm smile and held her hand tenderly and lovingly.

"I know."

* * *

"Hey! Where are we going?!" Misaki demanded as her soon-to-be husband pulled her hand throughout the streets.

"We're on a date, so I'm taking you somewhere."

"I know that, baka! You didn't answer my question! I asked _where _not_ why!"_

Usui chuckled. "Okay, fine. My answer is that you'll find out. Period."

She glared. "You're an asshole."

"I aim to please, dear," he said with a wink. Misaki rolled her eyes.

"You're a dork."

After a few more minutes of their somewhat back-and-forth arguing, Usui stopped abruptly causing Misaki to collide with his back.

"Ow! You could have said that we're here!" she yelled.

Usui didn't respond. _What the hell? He's barely ever quiet around me._

"Usui? What's wrong?"

Nothing. She walked around to face him and she swore she saw a mixture of surprise, shock, and sadness. "Usui?"

The whisper of his name from her lips caused him to return to reality. He blinked and witnessed the worried expression on her face. Usui let out a quick sigh. His lips went from a frown to his usual smile that never fails to make her blush in an instant.

"Ah, sorry Misa-chan. I thought this restaurant had the special omurice, but I think I made a mistake. Why don't we go down to one of the restaurants that we passed on our way here? Sorry for making you walk all this way."

Misaki narrowed her eyes. "The sign here clearly states they have their 'Famous Omurice'. Why not just go into this one?"

"It's not the same one."

"Your logic is terrible right now. Terrible. We might as well go into this one!"

"No."

Misaki crossed her arms and glared. "Well I'm going to eat here and that's final."

He chuckled. "No you're not."

Her glare intensified. "Yes I am- USUI!"

He proceeded to carry her bridal style down the street back towards another restaurant.

"Put me down! Usui!"

"Don't wanna."

"Despicable. You. Are. Despicable."

He grinned. "I think the words you're looking for is clever or sensible."

"I hate you."

* * *

After eating, they arrived at the park. Misaki chose to go onto the swings while Usui went across the street to buy things. She took out her recently-bought cell phone and played Trivia Crack while she waited. She quickly became bored and searched through the pockets of her jeans to a pack of a gum, only for it to fall out.

"Stupid motherfucking little piece of-" she began her string of curses as she got off the swing to get it. However, a different hand beat her to it.

"Is this yours, ma'am?"

She looked up and met the eyes of the person who assisted her. He was a boy around her age with yellowish/greenish-blonde hair. His eyes were the same colour.

"Yes it is. Thank you Mr...?"

He smiled. "Igarashi. I'm Igarashi Tora. It's nice to meet you."

"Ah." _Is this the same Igarashi Tora from the Igarashi Foundation?! _"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki."

Tora's eyes widened in what appeared to be a faked expression of shock. "_The_ Ayuzawa Misaki? The one who's engaged to Usui Takumi from _the_ Walker Family and the very daughter of the Ayuzawas?"

"Hai." Misaki forced a smile. _I hope this idiot gets the hint that I'm in no position to flirt nor that I even want to. _

"It's an honor to meet you, especially since you haven't been officially introduced to the public yet!"

"Yes, I assume so."

His smile quickly turned devilish. "Ah. So how did you two lovely people meet, if I may ask?"

Misaki's heart stopped and a light blush adorned her cheeks. _Oh, well you see we didn't actually meet naturally. This is actually an arranged marriage. This is a secret by the way, so don't tell anybody. _"Ha...ha... well, you see, Usui actually tells it a _lot _bet-"

"We met by bumping each other in this same exact place. I accidentally bumped into her and her ice cream fell onto my shirt, and the rest is history," Usui's voice came from behind Misaki as he hugged her shoulders.

"Wha-"

"How romantic," Tora sneered. "Well, I ought to go. Places to be, places to see." He took Misaki's hand and pressed his lips to it. "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you in the future."

Misaki's smile desperately tried to hide hints of disgust. "Yeah, sure."

With that Tora Igarashi left.

Usui pressed his lips to her ear. "So you meet up with guys when I go away, huh?"

"B-Baka! I wasn't trying to flirt or anything with him! He just happened to be in the same place at the same time-" she defended herself as her face began to turn even redder.

"I'm just teasing you," he chuckled and pecked the crook of her neck.

"Wha-What are you..?!"

"I bought bubbles, tennis stuff, a baseball bat..." he trailed and Misaki's face quickly switched to her competitive expression.

"Game on."

* * *

The couple laid together on the grass. It was already a quarter until six and darkness crept its way into the sky.

"Today was fun," Misaki randomly blurted.

Usui lifted an eyebrow. "I'm glad..."

"You're a fun person."

Usui's face became confused. "Am I? So you finally realized that-"

"And I like you."

Silence erupted. A tad bit of specks of pink appeared on the edge of Usui's Usui started to laugh.

"H-HEY! My feelings AREN'T a joke!" Misaki protested, angry and embarrassed.

"I know. It's just the timing. You happened to say that today. But you know what?"

Misaki lit up looked at him curiously, all negative feelings drifting away.

"Again, in the future, that 'like' will turn into 'love'. Mark my words, Ayuzawa."

Her eyes met his. "I sure hope so, Mr. Usui."

He chuckled and they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Can I kiss you?"

"..."

Silence again. He watched Misaki turn different shades of red as she seemed to be internally debating with herself.

Finally, after three seconds of nothing, she answered.

"Yes."

He crashed his lips onto hers. With this being her first kiss, Misaki didn't particularly know how to react, but as his lips started to move, she soon followed sync. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands into his hair, pulling him closer as her snaked his arms around her waist. The need for air wasn't a problem for awhile until Misaki started to feel a little dizzy. Their lips parted and she rested her head against his chest.

Her face was flushed, and his hair was tousled. Anyone could tell what they did.

"Let's go back."

"Y-Yeah."

* * *

The couple arrived home and when Misaki's back hit the bed, she was out like a light. Usui lightly laughed at this and covered her with the blankets. He joined her in bed and throughout the night, the couple rested in each other's arms.

"_We're ready for the preparations, Gerard-sama."_

"Begin them at once.

* * *

**ANNNND... Done.**

**I felt like the kiss was corny but I just _had _to include it.**

**Special shoutout to the OTPFeels, one of my bestest friends! Another shoutout to "gagana", my first PM person! :D**

**XD Also _Tsuray,_ I noticed. Welcome to the Fanfiction family!**

**Let me know if I made any specific grammar/spelling errors! (This is directed specifically towards OTPFeels, but anyone will do :) )**

**Read!**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Mae W.**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth

**I'm back yet again from the dead! Woo!**

**Here's the belated chapter 8!**

* * *

Lies and Jealousy

The following morning, Misaki and Usui decided to simply relax. They didn't feel like doing anything serious or energy-draining. Misaki was the first to wake up and sit up in bed, stretching.

Misaki lightly tapped his shoulder, waking him up. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Misa, what's up?"

She bit her lip. "Usui, do you ever feel like everything is going way too smoothly?"

Usui frowned. "No, love, why?"

Misaki fiddled with her thumbs. "I don't know. I mean, I always assumed that our marriage-to-be would end up a loveless, empty relationship, but it seems to be going great and perfectly fine We're progressing as a couple just fine. I expected Gerard to seriously interfere with my family life, and I certainly expected to almost never see my mother again," she began. "I feel like everything is too good to be true."

Usui sat up. He placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry about it too much, Misa. What's happening is happening. What's done is done. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"But Usui-"

"Misa. I love you. It's great that we're getting along and loving each other," Usui assured, his gaze warm and comforting. "Live in the moment a little bit more."

Misaki bit her lip. "I suppose you're right."

Usui smiled, which slowly turned into a smirk. "So, love, what's relaxing yet very productive we can do together right now?" He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Her face turned beet red at the suggestive question. "_I-Idiot! I'm going to take a shower! And no you can't join me!"_ she squealed.

"Well can I at least watch?" he asked jokingly. His eyes had a playful glint to them.

"_No! _Stay away from the bathroom, you perverted outer space alien!" she retorted. Grabbing her clothes, she rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.

The smirk on Usui's face died down and began to turn into a frown. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and sighed. _Oh how I wish that everything will truly be too good to be true._

Usui's phone beeped beside him. He reached over and unlocked his phone, his eyebrow raising at the text.

_To: Usui Takumi_

_From: Big Brother Gerard =^-^=_

_Hiya, Takumi! Today's your last day, so enjoy it because the next vacation won't be until you have your honeymoon!_

Usui's eye twitched. "When the hell did he get ahold of my phone to change his contact name?"

Usui set his phone down and turned on the T.V. in front of him. Five minutes in, and he heard a shout from the bathroom.

"U-Usui!"

His eyes widened and he rushed over to the bathroom door. "Misaki?! Is everything alright?! Are you hurt?!"

"_No, you idiot! _You see, I kind of left my underwear in my suitcase. C-Can you please get me a pair of underwear and a bra?" Misaki stammered.

Usui walked over to her suitcase and searched for her underwear section only to pull out a very intimate pair of lacy panties and a black lacy bra.

"My, my, Misaki_. _If I knew you had these, we could of made our nights more enjoyable here."

"What the hell are you talking about, idiot Usui?!"

Usui smirked. "I'm talking about this seductive lingerie, love. Man, the things we could have done this entire time…" he teased.

"I don't have a pair of lacy underwear. What in the world?!"

"I don't understand why'd these be in your suitcase, then, Misa."

Misaki's eyes widened in revelation "Oh my god… Sakura…" She hit her head against the door repeatedly. Sakura was one of her friends when she lived at the Ayuzawa estate. Upon revealing to her of her engagement, Sakura was excited and squealed. Before she left, she even told Misaki to _not be afraid to have too much fun _and that she_ left her a little surprise in one of her suitcases._

"How could I be so naive…" Misaki groaned. "Usui, find me another pair!"

"Hmm… nah. I think Misa-chan would look cuter with these undergarments."

Misaki's vein throbbed in her forehead. "Stupid! It isn't like anyone will be able to see me in it! I'll have clothing _over_ those, so it isn't like it matters!"

Usui's smirk grew even wider. "Exactly. It doesn't matter."

Misaki cursed. "Damn it! I turned my own words against me…"

"Besides, love," Usui began, his voice becoming huskier. "I'm the one that's allowed to see you with nothing but those sexy, little, lacy-"

"_Usui!" _she interrupted. Her face was getting redder and redder with each syllable he spoke. "Just give me the damn underwear! I don't care anymore, I just want to get dressed!"

He chuckled. "Alright, Misa, crack the door open so I can hand you them."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Eventually, Usui and Misaki's little morning "routine" ended and they both prepared themselves to go to the outside pair arrived at a diner called "The Tram" for lunch.

"Hello!" a very perky waiter exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. "What can I get you oday?"

"Ah, yes, I would like to order this," Usui began, pointing at an item on the menu. The waitress lead over and got closer to him than what Misaki would like. Presenting a full show of her cleavage, the waitress place her finger almost exactly next to his, unnecessarily pointing at the item, too. Misaki glared at her despite the fact that the waitress was practically ignoring Misaki's presence.

"I'd like sweet tea, as well," Usui said.

"Of course, darling, coming right up."

"You're up, Misa."

Misaki gritted her teeth. "I'd like the special with water, please."

The waitress wrote it down. "Okay."

As she strode off, Misaki relaxed.

"Jealous?"

Misaki's eyes shot open. "Of course not!"

Usui smirked and leaned forward. He cupped his hands under his chin and grinned at her.

"What are you doing, Usui?! I don't have anything to admit to your silence!"

His grin only grew wider, and he raised his eyebrows.

"S-Stop it! Doing that won't benefit you at all!" she retorted, a blush appearing on her cheeks. She crossed her arms and lifted one leg over the other. She turned her head away from him and scowled. "I'll play your stupid little game, too."

The waitress reappeared with their drinks. She looked back and forth between them and her face brightened a bit.

"Here's your sweet tea, sir," she said, placing her hand over his as she did so. "And here's your friend's drink as well."

Usui looked and her and pulled his hand away from her's. "Fiancée."

The waitress cocked a brow. "Pardon?"

"The lady across from me isn't just my friend. She's my fiancée. We're engaged."

Usui peered over at Misaki and saw her face relax. A smile tugged at her lips and her cheeks began to be painted with red.

The waitress's face fell and her jaw dropped.

"Perhaps you've heard of our engagement?" Usui mused. "Don't alert anyone, but she's Misaki Ayuzawa and I'm Takumi Usui. And we're very much in love."

A look of shock appeared on the latter's face. "I-I didn't realize… I mean I only assumed… you two don't seem to be communicating or holding hands or anything so I thought that… I'm very sorry sir!" the woman stammered, dumbstruck.

Usui smiled. He reached across the table to grip Misaki's hand which were now folded on top of the surface. "She's a very modest and old-fashioned hermit."

Misaki slapped his hand. "Shut up!"

The waitress's face was flushed. "I-I see… I, uh, better go check on your food. Excuse me." She lightly bowed and rushed off to the kitchen.

Misaki frowned at Usui. "Well that was awfully rude of you."

Usui feigned innocence. "What? I was only correcting her mistake."

Misaki crossed her arms again. "You know about how she thought of you."

He snorted. "Says the one who was jealous just a minute ago."

Her eyes enlarged angrily. _"I was not jealous!"_

"Oh yes, love, because crossing your arms and seething whenever she came near me was nowhere near jealous," Usui replied sarcastically, teasing her.

"..."

Misaki didn't know how to respond. He was right. Her actions basically radiated _hey I'm all fucking jealous of my future husband being flirted with by some skank. _She sighed and thumped her head against the table. "Okay fine. Maybe I was a _little_ jealous."

Usui chuckled at her childish denial. "That might be a little too simple for your level of jealousy, but okay, Misa-chan, whatever you say. I can tell that you'll be the pants of our marriage."

Misaki blushed and lifted her head only to drop her fork under the table. "Shit!" She dived underneath to get it. The tablecloth covered almost her entire body besides her feet.

"I can't find it. I can't fucking find it. Where the hell could a fork be in this tiny space!"

"Misa-chan, if you wanted to blow my-"

Misaki slapped his leg from under the table. "Usui Takumi! Don't you dare finish that indecent sentence!"

"-you only had to ask," he teased inappropriately, a smirk present on his face.

"Usui! You perverted outer space alien, we are in a public place where there are children present and that is awful!"

A man stood by their table awkwardly, not knowing what to think of the situation. In his hands were their two plates of food.

This one was different from the last one, clearly by being a male. The other one obviously chicken out on returning after Usui's revelation. She probably lost interest.

The waiter cleared his throat. "M-M'am this is a public place…"

Misaki's head shot up, hitting the table. "Ow…"

The waiter took a good look at the both of them before nodding in approval. "Well, you don't look like you were jiggling his goods down there, so I don't have to be in the position to lecture you two about public decency."

She turned as bright as a tomato, and even Usui turned a slight pink at that comment.

Their server laughed. "I'm just joking with you guys! You don't just want a boring old typical waiter, huh? I gotta entertain myself somehow!"

The man shook his head in amusement and finally began to pass out their lunches. "I have our house special for the beautiful lady," he said while placing the plate in front of Misaki. "And I have the steak and mashed potatoes for the sir."

"Thank you!" the couple told him simultaneously.

"Now will that be all?"

"Yes, we should be good."

He scurried off and Usui flashed her a quick smile. "Bon appétit."

Misaki rolled her eyes, trying to shake off the awkwardness. "French doesn't suit you."

"Really? I thought it would considering how I have blonde hair and green eyes. Then again, like Misa-chan says, I _am_ an alien."

"A _perverted outer space_ alien," she corrected.

Usui chuckled and began to eat.

* * *

Gerard leaned against the railing, arguing angrily over the phone.

"What the hell do you mean they wouldn't allow you into the Ayuzawa house?!"Gerard roared into the phone.

"_Master Gerard, they are not accepting visitors at this time, much less from the family they despise the most. I've tried to negotiate and talk my way in, but they would not budge. The only way that I can possibly get in would be to infiltrate the place. I'd rather not betray the little trust they have in us, sir."_

"You worthless trash," Gerard seethed. "I should have you eliminated for your uselessness."

_"..sir…?" _the man whimpered through the phone. His fear was clearly eminent, and he could still prove to be valuable in the future.

The older brother sighed and relaxed. "Listen, I need you to find a way into the Ayuzawa house. You need to get in and retrieve those files. They have an unbelievable amount of dirt on us and now's our chance that their most suspicious member is currently with Takumi.'

"_I shall see sir."_

Gerard hung up, frustrated. "Damn it all!"

Cedric walked in cautiously. Gerard was his most treasured friend, despite all the situations Gerard gets him into. It was sort of a tradition between Cedric's family and the Walker's. His father had served them before, and now it was Cedric's turn. Gerard and him grew up together.

"Master Gerard?"

Gerard looked over at him with his troubled expression. "Yes-" Gerard erupted into a coughing fit and doubled over. "-Ceddy?"

Cedric rushed over to him. "Gerard, you mustn't work yourself up like this. You know your health is in poor condition."

Gerard laid a hand on Cedric's shoulder for support. "I know Ceddy…"

"Then, sir, relax for bit. I know you're troubled by these events, but you must realize that you cannot enact your plan if you're six feet under the ground."

They look at each other and Gerard eventually gave in. "Very well. Please assist me to my room."

Cedric very rarely expressed happiness or showed any true emotion. However, on occasions such as these, he would flash his master a smile of gratitude or satisfaction. "Come on, Gerard, sir. Afterwards, I'll bring you up a cup of hot tea and a hot towel so you can heal up for tomorrow."

* * *

Misaki and Usui travelled back to the hospital after their relaxing day to bid her mother goodbye.

"I hope she's gotten better," Misaki murmured, biting her lip.

Usui grinned. "She'll be fine. No worries, love. After meeting with her, I can tell that she's one to fight off any illnesses or pain."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, your meeting with her was very annoying, especially since you guys still won't tell me all that you discussed about me. As true as that may be, her body is still very weak."

The elevator dinged open and they walked down the corridor to the room. Misaki knocked on the door. "Mom?"

They heard rapid shuffling and harsh movements. "Mom?! Usui, help me get this door open!"

Usui nodded, and together they slammed the door open.

What they saw was very unexpected. Her mother had her usual expensive dress pooled down at her feet as she tried to tie the ribbons of her hospital gown behind her. Her makeup was done, as well as her hair, and all of the IVs were no longer hooked onto her. Misaki was frozen and speechless.

"M-Mom..? What's going on? I thought you were supposed to be bedridden in the hospital until next Friday?"

Mrs. Ayuzawa sighed. "It's all an illusion."

"What is?" Misaki said, confused. "Mom, I don't understand. Moving up and everything… isn't that bad for you current condition?!"

Her mother opened her mouth like a fish, constantly opening and closing with no sound emitting from her. "I-I…"

Usui stepped in. "Minako-san, you didn't really have to be hospitalized, did you?"

Minako nodded shamefully. "Misaki, please don be mad at me."

Misaki cocked her head to the side. "But why? I don't understand."

Her mother motioned to the bed for them to sit down before taking a seat herself.

"Misaki, I needed to see you again. It's been several weeks since you left and I never heard from you in between them. I was worried. I knew this was a way to talk to you directly without interruptions from the Walkers," Minako explained. She laid her hand on Misaki's knee.

"We paid the hospital to allow me to reside in here. They provided me with everything to make my injury and condition look real. My body being weak is real, but I did not require really any medical assistance this past week," she continued.

"But mom, couldn't you have just called?" Misaki questioned.

"Yes, I could have. But there's more that I need to talk to you about. Usui-kun, could you give us a moment?"

Usui nodded and sat up. Once the door closed, Minako turned to face Misaki with a worried and serious expression on her face.

"Misaki, I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. Don't fret. Remain calm. Promise me that."

Misaki reciprocated the facial expression. "I promise. Mom, what's going on? I don't like all of these secrets."

Minako bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Misaki, your father is back."

"What? Back? He's always been here. He's that lazy, good-for-nothing man who sits up in his office all fucking-!"

"No," Minako interrupted raising her hand to demand silence from her eldest daughter. "That devil is not your father. He never was. He could never be."

Misaki's eyes widened in shock, confusion, and betrayal. "W-What…?"

"Misaki, stay with me. That man is merely a friend of your father's. Your _real_ father is back and-"

"Mom, slow down! This is too much too take in! I _don't _understand! That man who I've called dad… I just found out that he isn't my actual dad… I'm so lost. Why are thing like this?!" Misaki demanded, rubbing her temples.

Minako placed both her hands on Misaki's shoulders.

"It's time you learn the true secrets between the Walkers and the Ayuzawas, Misaki."

* * *

**Whew! This was pretty enjoyable and satisfactory to write if I do say so myself.**

**Yes I know that I'm INCREDIBLY late. Approximately a year. I'm terrible. **_**In my defense**_**… yeah I don't really have an excuse besides life was being a pain in the ass.**

**PM's and reviews usually get me inspired and kicking again! Special thanks to **_**MystearicaBlaze! **_**You got me all revved up again! :)**

**I'm planning (yes I say this a lot and it never came true in the past, but I **_**promise**_** this time and I take promises seriously) to update on June 1st, so be on the lookout for that!**

**As always,**

**Read, Review,**

**Constructive Criticism Welcome,**

**Mae W.**


End file.
